Forever and Always
by Blackbeltprincess
Summary: At the end of senior year, Puck and Quinn find each other again and rediscover themselves and each other with many adventures along the way.
1. Without you

**So this is my first ever fanfiction. I absolutely love Quick and the only thing getting my through the lack of them on Glee is reading Quick fanfiction. So I decided I would write my own Quick story to pass the Quickless days. **** So enjoy and let me know what you think and if I should continue it! **

She was crying. That's all she ever seemed to do the past few years. Ever since…she shook her head as if trying to rid herself of her thoughts. No, she would not think about it. But how could she not think about it, when a part of her had been torn away from her? A part of her that she had resented only slightly for a time and then had grown to love more than she had ever loved anyone before…except one person, but he had been taken from her as well. Well, more like she had pushed him away, not wanting the painful reminder of that part of her she had lost. But the longer she pushed him away the more she wished she wouldn't. She wished she would just let him break down the walls she had built up around her heart and just let him hold her and let her cry. No! She couldn't do that because the last time she let that happen, it resulted in deceit and pain, and her being torn apart piece by piece ever since she lost her baby girl. _Their_ baby girl.

And that's how she found herself crying alone at the same spot she had come when she first found at she was pregnant with her baby girl. _Their_ baby girl, she reminded herself again. It had started that morning, when she had come into the living room to find her mother passed out yet again on the couch.

Her mother had always been an alchaholic, but it had just gotten worse and worse the older Quinn got. When she had moved back in with her mother after she had given up her baby, she had thought that everything would be fine and everything would go back to the way things were 8 months ago, before this whole drama began. She was wrong. It took her only one night to realize this. That first night back in her house, she had cried herself to sleep only to wake up soon after when she heard clanking, mumbling, and a shattering of glass. She had lunged out of bed and grabbed her curling iron-yes, her curling iron. Looking back on this she realized how stupid this was, because really how much good could a curling iron do?- and snuck downstairs to the kitchen, only to find her mother fumbling around in the wine cabinet. It became apparent to Quinn right away that: a) her mother was drunk and b) there were wine and beer bottles littering the floor, some of them smashed to bits. She called out to her mother from her spot in the kitchen doorway. Her mother had whipped around terrified. When she had seen it was just Quinn, she slurred, "Oh, Quinnie, did I wake you dear? I'm so sorry. Go back to bed. Everything is fine. I'm just having a small drink before I go to bed." Quinn had just nodded, numbly, and ran as quick as she could back up to her room.

Over junior and senior year, the drinking had just gotten worse. It had started out her mother getting drunk every now and then and had progressed into every month, then every week, until finally her mother was drinking herself into oblivion every night. That was mainly why Quinn didn't blame her mother for the hurtful words she had hurled at Quinn that morning. The fact that her mother had no idea what she was saying didn't make the words sting any less though. Quinn sighed, while wiping tears away. Her mother had drunkenly screamed at her this morning that she had taken away her only grandchild. That Quinn had been selfish and had only thought about what she wanted. That she never considered other's feelings, the feelings of Puck, who everyone could tell had wanted to keep Beth, the feelings of both Quinn and Puck's mothers, the feelings of Beth, when she would find out later on in life that she was adopted and would think that her parents had never wanted her. That was what hurt the most. That Beth would one day believe that her parents had abandoned her, that they had never wanted her. Lord knows, she had wanted to keep that baby with every fiber of her being, so had Puck. But she couldn't do it. She knew Puck wasn't ready to settle down and be faithful to just her and Beth no matter how much he claimed he was. She knew one day he would be able to, but no 16 year old guy should have to be saddled down with a family at that age. And she knew she herself wasn't ready to give up childhood. While she was pregnant, she longed for the days that she was top of the popularity ladder, head of the cheerleading team, and HBIC. She knew she wasn't ready to raise a child of her own when she and Puck were still children themselves. They weren't ready for the late nights and the early mornings. And what kind of life would Beth have? Not a very good one. Two 16 year olds could provide everything a growing child would need. No, she had made the right decision in giving up Beth. Then why did it hurt so much?

She came here, to her special spot, every year on this day. She had come here more times than she could count while she was pregnant with Beth. _Her_ Beth. Except _her_ Beth was no longer hers. She had given up that right two years ago on this day…Beth's birthday. The day Quinn dreaded with every ounce of her being every year. Because though she thought of Beth every day since she had given birth to her beautiful baby girl, today was the worst day of all. Though she knew giving up Beth was best for everyone, herself, Puck, and Beth, she regretted that moment when she had handed her baby to another woman. Another woman who she would never see again. Another who woman who she had met only twice before in her life and neither times under good circumstances. She trusted Shelby though. She knew she would take care of Beth better than she herself ever could, but that didn't ease the pain any.

But it was too late now and all she could do was cherish the few precious minutes she had gotten to hold her baby Beth. Because she had never and most likely would never see her baby girl again. With this thought new tears started to stream down Quinn's face. Normally she would wipe the tears away furiously and berate herself for letting herself cry, but on this day ever year she let herself. She let herself be consumed by the grief, regret, and pain giving Beth up caused.


	2. I am lost

**Alright we're already on Chapter 2! I'm so thankful for all the alerts I've gotten. Not a single review though. **** Well, as much as I'd like the feedback I'm writing this like I said to compensate for the lack of Quick on Glee. **

** So anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll post soon depending on my motivation. (Reviews would definitely help to boost my motivation *wink wink*)**

** Also I would like to thank **_**Puckandquinnforever, leastcommonmultiple, A Amanda A**_**, and especially **_**ErinCullen**_**, for being my first reviewer. I'm glad at least a few of you think this story is worth reading. I promise it will pick up speed soon, I just have to set the background for now.**

Looking over at the clock, Puck groaned. He had planned on sleeping through this day completely. Obviously he was having no such luck. He sat up only to fall back on his bed. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillows.

"Noah!" he heard his mother call.

"What!" he groaned back.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed! It's almost 12:30!"

"So?"

"So you have no excuse to stay in bed that late, even if it is a Saturday!"

"Mom, do you remember what day it is?"

"Of course, I do, Noah. But that is still no reason to sit on your butt all day. Get down here now!"

Puck sat there for a second. What in the world did she mean that this day was no reason to stay in bed all day? Of course it was a reason! Puck jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen to get an explanation from his mother. "What the heck, do you mean that today is no reason to be lazy? Mom, this day is a perfect reason. I just want to crawl back in bed and sleep until this day is over!"

"Noah Puckerman! I can not believe you! This is all your own fault! You have no excuse to be lazy or to yell at me or to mope around all the time like you have been doing for the past 2 years! Get over it! It's all your fault anyway! You shouldn't have had sex with Quinn, especially when she was dating Finn, who might I remind you was your best friend! You shouldn't have lied to Finn after that. And then you shouldn't have given, you're child, _you're responsibility_, up! You are no better than your dad, shirking your duties like that!"

Puck just stood there dumbfounded. His jaw was practically on the floor, he was so shocked. "Noah...Noah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" his mother cried.

"No, mom, you're right. I gotta go. I'll be back later." He mumbled. And with that he was out the door. It wasn't until he was in his car and halfway down the road he realized he was crying, sobbing really. He could barely see the road he was so upset. Puck pulled over to the side of the road and banged his head against the steering wheel.

She did this to him last year too. He had just wanted to lie around the house all day, but she had made him get up and had yelled at him just like she had less than five minutes ago. Of course, she had apologized later and he had forgiven her, because he knew she didn't mean it. This day was just as hard for her as it was for him, probably harder in fact. Today wasn't just the day he had given up his baby, today was also the day his father had left his mother, his sister, and he. Just like he had done to Beth. His beautiful baby girl. He had never even gotten to hold her. He regretted that with ever fiber of his being. He regretted giving her up. He regretted getting Quinn pregnant in the first place. But never ever would he regret loving Quinn and never would he call Beth a mistake. His Beth wasn't a mistake, she was a miracle. She was just given to them at the wrong time.

As much as he told himself they could have kept her, he knew they couldn't have. He was too immature then. He would never have been able to man up and be there for Quinn and his Beth. Quinn hadn't been ready to be a mom either. He could see that whenever he discussed keeping Beth with her. Sure Quinn, had become a mother, because of Beth, but not a mom. She had made the right decision in giving Beth to Shelby. He had had his doubts at first, because really? She had sent Jessie to make Rachel fall in love with him just so she could get back in Rachel's life, but then when Rachel had found her, Shelby had decided she didn't really want to be a part of Rachel's life. So yeah, maybe Shelby hadn't come through for Rachel, but she had definitely been a good mom for Beth.

Puck knew this without a doubt because he had the adoption agency check up on them for the first year of Beth's life. He never saw pictures of his little girl, just an email every now and then from the agency saying that Beth was doing well and that Shelby was taking good care of her.

Puck had tried to tell Quinn this the summer after Beth's birth, but Quinn had ignored him completely. She had ignored his many texts, emails, facebook messages, phone calls, and even visits to her house. She had completely ignored him all of that summer following Beth's birth and pretty much all through the rest of high school. He thought they had had a few meaningful moments over the years after they gave Beth away. Like when Rachel had been singing a sickeningly loving and overly drmatic version of _The Only Exception_ to Finn and Quinn and Puck had locked eyes as they sang "You are the only exception…" during Junior year. But other than those few rare moments, they hadn't spoken much. She had dated Sam all of Junior year and part of Senior year and he had fooled around with almost every girl and cougar in Lima. This last semester though, their last semester before college, had been different. She and Sam had broken up over Christmas break and she hadn't been involved in a relationship since. Apparently she had told Mercedes it was because she just wanted to find who she was without a guy as part of her image. Oh please, he had heard that bull right before she had started dating Sam. He wasn't sure of her real reasoning but he sure hoped it had something to do with him and what they shared-even if they both mostly ignored it.

He had gotten tired of sleeping around all the time over the last semester and had been passing up opportunity after opportunity since. He didn't know what was wrong with him! He was the Puckasaurus! Psh, who was he kidding he knew why he wasn't sleeping around anymore. It was because there was only one girl that had ever meant anything to him and that was Quinn. _His_ Quinn. Even if she had only been his Quinn for less than a month. God knows he had tried so many times ever since Beth's birth to get her back, but she had built up unpenetratable walls around her heart and he just couldn't get through no matter how hard he tried.

He sighed. Things had just goen downhill ever since senior year. He had lost the two people that had ever meant anything to him other than his mom and little sister. He missed his girls. He knew he would never get his daughter back, but there was a small hope that he would get Quinn back, even if that hope was smaller than his ability to refuse sex.

"Screw this!" he thought. There was only one person who knew how he was feeling and who could help him get over this unbearable pain and he was going to see her whether she liked it or not. With this he turned his car back on and started driving to where he knew she would be.


	3. You are the only one

** Third chapter already and it's a looong one! **** I am so excited to get so many alerts, but I am rather sad that I've only gotten one review so far. **** But thank you so very very very much to **_**dearxjuliet**_ **for my very first (and only .) review! You really inspired me to start writing this next chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to you, **_**dearxjuliet**_**, and my best friend, E, for keeping me committed to this story and encouraging me. **

** Alright, second point of business. I will be adding in the rest of the Glee club in here and I want to know what pairings y'all would like to see. I know I'm gonna have some St. Berry, because I thought they made the cutest couple ever and were perfect for each other. And personally I think Rachel would have done the same thing to Jessie if she had as much at stake as he did. **_**Anyway**_**, rant over (for now). I don't like Finchel very much so they probably won't be in this story together, though I'll have them both in here separately. So anyway let me know which couples you want to see and I'll let you know who I'll have in the next chapter.**

Quinn didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She had left her phone at home in her mad rush to get out of the house, so she didn't know what time it was. All she knew is that she had been there since around 10. She looked up at the sky. It must be around noontime. She had been there for at least two hours! As Quinn realized this she jumped up in horror. Her mother would be worried sick! She started to head to her car when she realized her mother was probably just passed out drunk on the couch. She sighed and sunk back down to the ground. Mercedes knew a little of her mother's achoholism and had been trying to get Quinn to perform an intervention for her mother. Quinn had refused every time. She couldn't help but feel responsible for her mother's addiction and she just couldn't condemn her for something that Quinn had caused. Mercedes was relentless though even though she didn't know half of how bad it was. She had taken to shutting down every time Mercedes brought it up. It got Merc to stop bothering her about it, which was good because everything was easier to deal with when you could ignore it. Isn't that what she had learned from her parents while growing up? Neither her mother nor her father had ever dealt with a problem. They had just ignored it until it resolved itself or it went away. _And look where that got them_. Quinn thought. It had gotten her kicked out of the house when she needed them most and it had resulted in her parents' eventual divorce.

Quinn lay down with a sigh. She looked around at her surrounding. There was a beautiful stream right beside her. It just flowed slowly and quietly over the rocks that made up the bottom, making a very pleasing noise. Surrounding it were trees. All that could be heard were the birds in the trees despite the fact that this little oasis was only a little off the jogging path in the park. Quinn inhaled deeply and smelled the unmistakable smell of the outdoors. This little spot was such a contrast to Quinn's life. She loved to come here ever since she had found it that awful day that changed her life. She had only ever brought one person here with her, during one sleepless night a week before Beth had been born.

_**flashback**_

_ "Puck…Puck? Wake up!" Quinn nudged him with her elbow._

_ "Hm? What's wrong! Is the baby coming! It's too early! She can't come yet! We're not ready!" Puck cried. Only when he noticed Quinn shaking with laughter did he stop freaking out. Only a little though. "What's so funny, woman? You just woke me up out of a sound sleep by yelling at me, and now you're laughing at me! Please have this baby soon so we can get past these crazy baby hormones!" This only served to make Quinn laugh harder. Puck just sat there confused as he watched tears of mirth roll down Quinn's cheeks. Though he was still more than a little bewildered, he smiled, because it was so nice seeing her happy for once. Usually the tears she cried were out of sorrow not happiness. _

_ Finally Quinn managed to choke out between her laughter, "No, it's not the hormones and she's…she's not coming. I just…just am really craving some icecream right now and we're out of it here. And I couldn't sleep…and I was…um, lonely." Puck looked at Quinn for a minute before gathering her in his arms. He didn't really know what they were. They certainly weren't together, but they weren't nothing either. They wouldn't speak for days despite living in the same house, but then they would end up like this: her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, just sitting there quietly together in a comfortable science. Quinn turned so she was facing him and looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, "Can we pleeeaaase go get some ice cream now, Puckie?" Puck just looked at her and groaned. It was bad enough she had just called him "Puckie", but Quinn had been waking up in the middle of the night craving things for the past week. It was awful. She would wake him up at all hours of the night asking him to go get her some crazy concoction. "Please?" Quinn said in a slightly quieter voice, but still looking at him like a sad puppy dog._

_ "Ug, fine," he finally conceded. He pushed her off of his lap and walked over to his dresser to find some pants to put on. "I'll be back in about half an hour, okay?'_

_ "Can I…come with you?" Quinn asked hesitantly. "I just don't really want to be alone right now," she hastily added._

_ Puck smiled at her. "Of course you can come, Quinn, can't have my baby momma be lonely can I?" Quinn just smiled gratefully and looked around the room as if searching for something. Puck picked up a sweater off of the dresser and handed it to her. She smiled in thanks and pulled it on. Puck grabbed his keys and they snuck out the door and down the hall until they reached the front door. Quietly opening it for Quinn, Puck smiled as the moonlight hit her face, illuminating it. He always though she looked prettiest like this, when she was completely natural, hardly any makeup on her face and just in sweats. He thought she looked really cute when she wore his sweatshirts too. You could just barely make out her baby bump. He never thought she looked more beautiful. _

_ "Puck? Are you ok? You're kinda scaring me," Quinn broke him out of his thoughts. Puck just shook his head and went to his truck. He went over to the passenger side to open Quinn's door for her and then ran over to his side to hop in. _

_ Pretty soon they reached the gas station that was open all night. "Do you want to come in or stay here? I know what you like so you can just stay here if you like," Puck asked Quinn. She just shook her head and proceeded to get out of the car. They went straight back to the ice cream section when they got into the gas station. Puck quickly picked up a carton of Quinn's favourite, mint chocolate chip. When they got to the counter to pay, the elderly cashier glanced at Puck and then Quinn, his eyes straying to Quinn's stomach for a little too long for Puck's taste. "Hey, mister, are you gonna let me pay or not?" Puck asked sarcastically. The cashier grunted, but quickly brought his attention back to checking them out._

_ When they were back in the truck, Quinn spoke. "Thanks, Puck, but you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it by now."_

_ Puck wasn't exactly what to say to that, but he was outraged that people would dare to treat Quinn like that. "You shouldn't be used to that! It's so rude! And no one is gonna treat my girls like that!" He stated angrily and firmly. Quinn just smiled softly. He had called them "his girls". She wasn't sure she liked that, but she definitely liked having someone there to protect her and stick up for her. _

_ They were silent for a few minutes until Quinn spoke up. "Puck, do we have to go home yet?"_

_ "Babe, it's 1 in the morning where else could we possibly go?" he replied._

_ "Well I just really don't want to go home yet." They were silent for a moment, when Quinn suddenly asked, "Do you trust me?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Then follow my directions." Puck just nodded silently and proceeded to follow Quinn's directions until they reached the local park. _

_ "This is where you wanted to go?" Quinn didn't reply but instead hopped out of the car and started walking down one of the jogging paths. Puck shrugged and turned off the car and jogged quickly to catch up with her. After walking for a few minutes, Quinn abruptly turned off the path and started off into the woods. "Quinn, what are you doing? You can't just go traipsing in the woods at 1:30 in the morning." _

_ "Come on, you big baby. I know what I'm doing." Puck just grumbled and continued following her. Pretty soon they reached one of the most amazing places Puck had ever seen. It was a quiet little stream surrounded by trees. Right by the river was a little spot big enough for two people to lie down comfortably. There was already a blanket covering the spot and Quinn lied down on it and patted the next to her. Puck came over and sunk down next to her. _

_ "Where are we?" he asked. _

_ "I found this spot the day I learned I was pregnant. I came down to the park and just started running down that jogging path. Somehow I wound up here and I've come here a lot since. It's a great spot to just sit and think. You're...you're the only other person who ahs ever been here before." Quinn looked up at Puck and all he saw in her eyes was pure vulnerability. He simply nodded and laid down next to Quinn, pulling her to him. They laid there for a long while and when Puck thought Quinn had fallen asleep, he whispered, "Thank you." against her hair. Quinn hadn't been asleep yet, when he said that, but she didn't reply or make any movement to indicate that she was awake. Eventually she fell asleep listening to the beating of Puck's heart and he fell asleep clutching the most important person in his world to his chest._

_**End Flashback**_

Quinn remembered that they had ended up sleeping until late in the morning that day. Quinn chuckled softly to herself. She had woken up in Puck's embrace and had smiled. She was so content to lay there in his arms. That is, until she realized that the sun was high in the sky and that they had missed school. She had shaken Puck until he had woken up and they had rushed home to clean up quickly and then had rushed to school only to make the last of their classes: Glee Club. She had been so happy that night. What had happened? She only had to a few seconds to contemplate this before she heard a rustling in the trees. Only one other person has ever come here other than herself, so she knew instantly who it was. But when he appeared in the trees, Quinn couldn't help but letting out a surprised, "Puck?"


	4. Who holds the key to my heart

** Yay! Chapter 4! I know it's been foreeever. Sorry. I've been super busy and I was waiting for some more reviews, but oh well. Maybe y'all will start reviewing when we get further into the story. Anyway, Sam and Quinn broke up! :D Maaybe, we'll finally get a little Quick on the show? Probably not, but a girl can hope, right? Lol Well, enjoy this chapter. And if you feel so inclined, review? **

"Puck!" Puck jumped a little when he heard Quinn.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he looked to Quinn for some sign as to what to do. When she didn't say anything or give him any indication as to what to do, he slowly sat down beside her. He prepared himself for some verbal and possibly physical barrage, but instead Quinn just sat there completely silent. They continued in the silence for a while. Some people may have found the silence awkward but it was Puck and Quinn, silence was the only thing they didn't find awkward at this point. There had been a time when things were different, but that had disappeared along with their baby.

After they had sat there in the silence for over 15 minutes, Puck heard a sound he had grown to know so well. Quinn sat there trying to stifle her sobs. He had no idea how long she had been sitting there crying. He didn't even have a chance to think before he was gathering into his lap and holding her shaking body…just like he had done two years and 4 ½ months before on that night when she first brought him to this place. Suddenly he noticed hot tears cascading down his own cheeks. He wasn't sure when he had started crying, but it didn't matter. He knew Quinn wouldn't judge him for his tears. She never had.

_**flashback**_

_Quinn was helping Puck with a geometry problem, when they heard a rather loud knock on the door. Puck's mother was at work and Gabriella was upstairs in her room, so Puck knew it couldn't be either of them. He looked to Quinn as if to ask if she knew who it was, but she just shrugged. She was as lost to who it may be as he was. When they heard another knock at the door, Puck got up from where he was sitting and proceeded to the front door. Quinn didn't bother getting up since she knew it couldn't possibly be anyone for her. So she was surprised when she heard Puck growl, "What are you doing here?" She couldn't hear the reply, so she went to stand in the kitchen doorway where they couldn't see her but she could easily hear what was being said. She quickly peeked around the door to see who it was. It was a man she knew she had never met before but who looked slightly familiar. She retreated back into the doorway when Puck started yelling. "Why do you suddenly care after 9 years! Why did you come back now? Why did you ever even leave? You left mom with no money and no way to support us. You never sent us any money to help! You didn't even contact us for 9 whole freaking years! And now you're suddenly back here acting like you never left! I want you gone now."_

_ "Noah? What's going on?" Puck and Quinn whipped around to see a frightened looking Gabriella come to stand just slightly behind Puck. She timidly looked around Puck's legs at the man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" _

_That's when everything clicked for Quinn. Right at that instant she saw the resemblance the man had to both Puck and Gabi. Practically running into the room, Quinn grabbed Gabi's hand and started to drag the little girl back up to her room. "Come on, Gabi, I just remembered I need to check your homework." She knew it was a poor excuse, but she knew she had to get Gabi out of there that instant before she realized who the man was or before he told her who he was. The little girl didn't need to know who it was and he didn't deserve to take that special place in her heart. He had given up the right to be her daddy when he had abandoned them those 9 years ago._

_As Quinn rushed up the stairs the last thing she heard was, "So that's the whore you knocked up, huh?" She wanted to cry and scream and punch him but she knew she couldn't do any of those things. She knew her main priority was to get Gabi away and to protect her. _

__

_ As soon as Puck had opened the front door, he swore his heart stopped beating. He knew it was his dad even though he looked so much older. The man that had so cruelly abandoned his family, leaving Puck to become the man of the house and to take more responsibility than any 7 year old should ever have to endure, was standing in the doorway as if he owned the place. When his heart finally calmed down to a more normal rate, Puck growled, "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Why I've come home, Noah," Puck's father said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. When Puck didn't answer right away, his father continued, "So how are you, my boy? How's your mother? I heard you're on the football team. I would have preferred if you had joined baseball, but whatever. Football works to. So how's that going for you?" _

_ Before he could say anymore, Puck broke and yelled at his father. "Why do you suddenly care after 9 years! Why did you come back now? Why did you ever even leave? You left mom with no money and no way to support us. You never sent us any money to help! You didn't even contact us for 9 whole freaking years! And now you're suddenly back here acting like you never left! I want you gone now."_

_ As soon as he finished, he heard a little voice behind him and his mouth went dry. "Noah? What's going on? Who are you?" No, he had to get her out of here right __**now**__. He couldn't let her know this man was her father. Before he had any time to think of a way to get her out of there, Quinn came rushing into the room and grabbed Gabi's hand and rushed her out of the room. At 5 ½ months pregnant, Quinn's baby bump could not be missed as she hastened out of the room._

_He quickly sent a telepathic thank you to Quinn. But his father's next words quickly made him forget the stroke of luck and made his blood run cold. "So that's the whore you knocked up, huh?" The next thing he knew, Puck had his fist in his father's face. Before he could even think about it though, his father punched him right in the eye, Puck swore under his breath and an all out brawl began. Almost as suddenly as the fight began did it end. Puck had given a final blow to his father that sent him stumbling back onto the porch and cursing Puck quite loudly as he stumbled to his car and drove away, hopefully to never be seen again. _

_ When his father's car was finally out of sight, Puck noticed a warm, sticky liquid running down his cheek. Puck swore again but not loudly enough for his sister and Quinn to hear. He didn't want either of them to see him like this. His face all bruised and bloody and he ready to burst into tears at any minute. But of course his luck wasn't with him. "Puck? Is he…is he gone?" Quinn asked from the top of the stairs sounding absolutely terrified. _

"_Yeah. Yeah, he is. Um don't come down here. Okay?"_

"_Why? Puck, what's wrong?" And despite his plea she rushed down the stairs only to gasp at his appearance. "Puck…"_

"_Wait, Quinn, before you say anything I need to make sure Gabi isn't gonna come down here and see me like this."_

"_She's in bed almost asleep. I told her that if she went to sleep now I would give her some of my ice cream for breakfast tomorrow," Quinn explained before hastening to continue. "I know you like her to eat healthy for breakfast, but it was the only way I could think of to get her to stay up there. I'm sorry."_

"_No, no. Don't be sorry. You did what you could. Thanks for getting her out of here. I didn't want…" Puck trailed off. _

"_Puck, was it…your dad?"_

_Puck sighed, "Yeah, it was. I guess he thought he could just waltz back in here and everything would be fine. He probably only came back because he needed money and if we had let him back in, then he would have just left us again and taken all our money… __**again**__."_

"_I'm so sorry," she repeated. "What happened to your face?"_

"_He just-erm- said some things and I lost it…"_

"_He…he called me a whore…" Quinn's words were spoken so softly that Puck could barely hear them, but the tears in her voice couldn't be missed._

"_He was wrong, Quinn. You're not a whore or a slut or any of the other horrible names people call you. I got you into this mess and it's all my fault."_

"_No it's not." She hastily changed the subject, "Come on; let's get you cleaned up before your mom gets home." Quinn tenderly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. She directed him to sit down on the counter, as she searched through the freezer. When she finally found what she was looking for, she came over to Puck and held a bag of peas out to him. Before he could ask why in the world she had just handed him a bag of peas, she offered in explanation, "They'll mold to your eye better and not put any needless pressure on it." He nodded in thanks and Quinn began to wet a towel to clean the blood off of his face. He flinched when she put the warm towel to his face and began to clean off the blood. "Don't move. I need to get the blood off before it dries, because then it will be harder to get off and I don't want to hurt you anymore than necessary." She instructed. _

_Puck smirked slightly. "Thanks, Quinn." She glanced up and smiled back. It was on very rare occasions that he called her Quinn. Normally he would call her Fabray, Ice Queen, or his "baby mama". She was quickly broken from her thoughts when she heard Puck wince. She looked up at him worriedly. "Sorry, you-uh- hit my hand…" He offered awkwardly. _

_She looked down at his hand and saw that already it was swelling and cut. She grimaced at the unsightly hand. "Sorry." After one more glance at his hand, Quinn turned to search for another bag of peas in the freezer. She found a bag of corn and set it on the counter. While she started to work on cleaning Puck's hand, Quinn couldn't help but ask, "Do you think he'll come back?"_

_Puck appeared to have not heard the question, so Quinn was about to ask again, when Puck answered, "I don't think so. He probably thought that we would be so happy to have him back and that we would let him in easily. But now that he sees that's not gonna happen, he'll find some other way to get whatever money or what not he needs."_

_ Quinn could hear the anger and betrayal in his voice. "I'm sorry."_

"_Stop saying that! Everyone always says they're sorry but they never really care. No one has ever truly cared about me other than my mother and sister. You don't care! My dad didn't care! .cares." he ground out in anger. Puck was taken aback when he heard sniffling. He looked down in front of him and saw Quinn trying to repress tears. "Oh, crap, Quinn I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…" Quinn just handed him the bag of frozen corn, looked up at him once more with tear filled eyes, and turned around to leave the room. Sitting there for a moment in shock, Puck finally jumped off the counter and sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom, which he now shared with Quinn. When he entered the room, the lights were off and he could see Quinn curled up in a ball on her side of the bed. He knew she wasn't asleep, because he could hear her muffled sobs. "Quinn? Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just confused and hurt and I know that's no excuse, but please forgive me?" He couldn't believe he was almost pleading for one meaningless girl's forgiveness. But she wasn't really meaningless, now was she? She was the most important woman in the world to him aside from his mom and Gabi. _

_ He saw Quinn sit up and prepared himself to be punched or some other physical abuse. But none came. "I know. I'm sorry for getting so upset. Ever since you're dad came to the door and I realized who it was, I couldn't help but think how my father had abandoned me and my mother had done nothing to stop it and these stupid baby hormones made me go all emotional."_

_ "Oh, Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't even think-"_

_ "It's ok. I didn't expect you to think of it. There's no reason you should have. You have your own problems to worry about and at the moment they're predominant to mine."_

_ "No, your problems are just as important if not more important than mine. I can't imagine my mom abandoning me to. I don't know what I would do." _

_Quinn interrupted him with a quick peck on the cheek. "Sshh, "what if's" don't matter right now. I just want to know if you're all right." _

_Puck knew she wasn't ready to talk about her parents just yet and he really needed to vent some frustration and she was the only one currently available, so he started to spill. "I'm just frustrated and angry and hurt and Lord knows what else. I can't believe he…he left us and now he thinks he can come back and everything will be normal…" Puck stopped. He had never been one to share his feelings and he wasn't very good at it. But he couldn't stop the tears that were now freely falling down his face. Without a word Quinn crawled into Puck's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. While he cried into her hair, she tenderly stroked his back, not once judging him for his tears._

_The next day, Puck and Quinn walked into school hand in hand. People stared at them both, but how could they not. She was pregnant and his face was bruised and cut. But it didn't matter to either of them, because they had each other and they would always be there for each other. _

_**End Flashback**_


	5. Seperated

_Hey, guys! I'm so so so very sorry that it has taken so very long to update. I've just been writing a little bit here and there, but I've had finals and competitions. I've just been really busy. But on the bright side, school is almost over, so I'll be able to update a lot more. __ For now enjoy the new chapter. And please please please review! It would mean a lot to me. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Rachel and Finn's constant drama would not be the main focus of the show. :P_

_Flashback_

_ Puck and Quinn sat in the waiting room anxiously. Today was the day Puck would see his baby girl for the first time. Though he would never admit it, he was terrified. He wasn't even sure why. He just knew that he was. Quickly glancing over at the girl on his right, he noticed Quinn looked downright petrified. "That can't be a good sign," he thought. Puck reached over to grab her hand, but she immediately looked at him disgusted and wrenched her hand away from his. _

_ "Look, Puck, just because I let you come with me doesn't change anything. I just needed to have these Jewish baby tests done. There could be something seriously wrong with our baby! I'm still with Finn and this baby is still Finn's." she spat, feeling slightly sorry when Puck's face instantly fell at her words. She hated having to be so bitchy to him, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to scare him off somehow. She couldn't let him get close because the last time she had done that she ended up pregnant and heartbroken. She couldn't break Finn's heart any more than she had already done by telling him she was pregnant. She couldn't let Puck get close, because that would cause her to question whether giving up the baby was the right thing. She just _couldn't_. _

"_Quinn Fabray? The doctor is ready to see you now." Quinn was mercifully broken from her thoughts by the nurse calling her back. She rose from her chair and followed the nurse out of the waiting room, quickly glancing out of the corner of her eye to check if Puck was following them. When she got into the room, the nurse directed her to change into the itchy paper dress, before she swiftly scurried out of the room to tend to another patient. Staring at his feet, Puck shifted from foot to foot awkwardly._

"_Hey, Puck?" Quinn asked, breaking Puck from his trance. He looked up at her. "Could you, um, maybe leave the room real quick please?"_

"_But, Quinnie darling, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Puck mentally slapped himself. Why had he said that? It had just come out before he could think. _

_Quinn's face instantly hardened and she ground out, ".Puck." He did as she said not wanting to anger her any more than he already had. Puck had been sitting out in the hall with his head in his hands for over 5 minutes, when the nurse came back with a doctor following her. After sparing him a quick glance, the two went into Quinn's room. Puck was unsure of whether he should follow them or not, but decided to stay outside, trusting Quinn enough to let him know when he should come in. Sure enough, around 15 minutes later, the nurse came out of the room and told him that Quinn and the doctor were waiting for him. When he walked into the room, he saw Quinn laying on the examining table with a sheet pulled up to her waist and her uncomfortable looking paper dress pulled up over her stomach. "Puck? Come sit down here." Quinn directed him motioning to a chair sitting beside her. She looked even more terrified than she had earlier Puck noticed. To top it all off, as soon as he sat down, Quinn reached for Puck's hand and when he gave it to her, she grasped it tightly. _

"_You okay, babe?" Puck whispered quietly. _

"_Just…just a little nervous. What if there's something wrong with her?" Quinn replied quietly._

"_Nothing will be wrong, Quinn. It'll be alright. Okay?" At Puck's words, Quinn couldn't help but believe him. Everything would be fine, just like he said. _

"_Alright, Quinn, you know the drill. This will be a little cold," the doctor interrupted. After squirting the sticky gel on Quinn's stomach and searching around for a little bit, Puck thought he might see something a little baby-like on the monitor. _

"_Is that…is that…_her_?" he questioned. Quinn didn't say a word. She simply nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had seen her baby once before, but being here with Puck, as he saw their baby for the first time, was overwhelming. She only wished they had been there under different circumstances. She wished that maybe Puck could really be the father of her baby. Maybe he could change, but maybe not. Perhaps she would need to reconsider her options in the near future._

_End Flashback_

Quinn sat up with a start. "Where am I?" She looked around and everything came back to her- her mother's hurtful words that morning, finding herself here in her special spot, Puck showing up, and then she must have cried herself to sleep in his arms. She glanced down at the sleeping Puck beside her. She had always thought he looked so adorable and peaceful while he slept. On more than one occasion he had caught her watching him sleep and when he had he always said-

"You know it's really creepy to watch someone sleep."  
Quinn jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I was just…remembering, I guess." Puck just sat in silence and nodded knowingly, waiting for Quinn to continue. She finally did in an almost inaudible whisper, "I miss her."

"I do too, Quinn," Puck sighed. "I do too." He didn't want to have this conversation with her, but he knew they needed too. It was the topic they had avoided above everything else since Beth's birth. "Do you regret giving her up?"

"Yes and no. I regret not being able to keep her, but I don't regret giving her the life she deserves. We didn't deserve to raise her. And I know you thought we could keep her, but we couldn't. We just couldn't do that to her. The only reason we were ever together was because of her and we were always at each other's throats. That's no life to give a little girl." She whispered almost as an afterthought, "I would know."

Puck's heart broke at the sound of how hurt and broken she sounded when she said those last three words. She had never told him much about her parents while she lived with him. It had been too sore of a subject. He was afraid it still was and he didn't want to scare her away…again. So he ignored her last sentence. "You're wrong you know." Before she could interrupt he continued, "We weren't just together for her. She just helped to bring us together."

Quinn looked up at him in confusion, "We wouldn't have ever been together if it wasn't for her. She really _was_ the only reason we were together."

"No. Not for me at least And I don't think for you either, Quinn, she wouldn't have even been conceived if we hadn't felt something before her. She just helped us to realize and at least acknowledge what we were feeling." Puck spoke fervently.

"No! Puck! Don't...Don't say that! We weren't ever anything and we won't _ever_ be anything!" Quinn cried out in ager, trying with all her strength to withhold the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Why, Quinn! Why do you do this! You deny everything we ever had! You deny everything we're feeling now! Are you afraid of what people will think? Of what your parents will think? Because they already abandoned you anyway, and I never did!" Puck retorted growing more furious by the second.

"Puck! You _did _abandon me! You left the morning after Beth was conceived and never called me. You completely ignored me until 2 weeks later! _2 weeks_, Puck! And then when you finally decided to talk to me again, it was like you expected me to drop everything to be with you. After you had ignored me for 2 weeks and hadn't answered any of my calls!"

"I was just trying to give you space! I didn't want to pressure you into anything too soon after what we did and scare you away! Because everyone knows whenever anything gets too hard for Princess Fabray, she always turns and runs away as fast as she possibly can!"

"Well you know what! I may run from my problems, but at least I don't make them worse! Every time I let you into my life and my heart, things got worse for me! First I let you in as a friend and then I got pregnant. Then I let you in to see if you could really be the father to our baby you said you could be, and you just ended up breaking my heart all over again." Quinn grew quieter as she went on and the tears started to spill from her eyes, "Every time, Puck. Every time I let you in, you hurt me more and I ended up more alone than I had before."

"Quinn…" Puck tried to reach over and grab her hand and pull her into his lap again, but Quinn jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. "And don't bother trying to apologize now. I thought maybe you had changed. I was wrong yet again. You're still the same selfish immature guy who got me pregnant. I wish I had never invited you over that night. I wish I hadn't let you get me drunk. And most of all I wish I had never met you, Noah Puckerman." With that Quinn grabbed her bag and ran through the woods towards the path. Puck just sat there stunned at how quickly things had gone downhill. He wanted to get up and run after her, but he couldn't move.

Suddenly, Puck heard the squealing of tires and a scream. The last thing he remembered was hearing his own voice crying out Quinn's name.


	6. Yet Again

_Hey, guys! I'm so so so sorry it took soooo long to put this chapter up! I've been really really busy. I actually wrote most of this chapter while in a hospital. My brother had to have an emergency apidectomy while we were four hours from home on vacation. Let me just tell you that was a __**nightmare**__. :P So here's this chapter. I already have most of the next chapter written, so it should be up shortly. _

_Also, JESSE'S BACK! *ahem* okay, sorry. Kinda excited there. He had the best entrance __**ever**__. Though he was kinda a jerk in funeral. __ And Jean died __. Let me just tell you I was bawling throughout the entire episode. It was so sad. Now we'll just have to see if Sue keeps her word and leaves the Glee club alone (yeah right!). One more thing, the writers of Glee need to stop making Quinn such a HB! It's terrible! It's like the girl she was last season never existed. I don't like that. Also Puck and Quinn need to at least have a conversation even if it has nothing to do with their past. x-( Anyway, I'll stop ranting now and let you read the chapter. __ Review!_

Puck rushed through the woods out to the parking lot. What he saw immediately had him sinking to his knew. "No! No! No! Quinn!" he cried. Crawling his way over to the mangled body on the ground, he started screaming, "Someone call 911! Someone call 911! Please…" He finished weakly. He grabbed Quinn's hand and searched for a pulse. "Please. Please. Please," he pleaded. Finally he found the weakest of heartbeats. "Thank god!"

"Son, I just called an ambulance. They're on their way," one of the bystanders said.

Puck could do nothing but nod silently as tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me, Quinn. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just stay with me. I promise I won't ever sleep with another girl again. I'll be the man you need me to be. I swear. Just…don't leave me," Puck cried. Finally after what seemed like years, he heard the ambulance sirens. Puck breathed a sigh of relief as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to step away from her please," the EMT said. When Puck hesitated, the EMT continued, "We need to check on her and evaluate the damage. The faster we can do that, the sooner we can get her to the hospital." Though the though of stepping even a few feet away from Quinn made his heart ache, Puck stood up and walked away from her.

Another EMT came over to him and asked him what had happened. "I don't know. One minute we were back there near the stream in the woods fighting. The next minute she ran away from me, because I was being an idiot and I said some stupid, hurtful things. Then not a minute later I heard car tires squealing and a scream. I rushed out here and…and," Puck was crying so hard he couldn't continue.

"It's alright. We'll get her to the hospital and we'll take care of her. I need to go question some of the other witnesses now, so you just stay here and calm down. Okay?" and with that the EMT walked away. Not once while talking to the EMT had Puck's eyes let Quinn. He was watching her like a hawk. Just making sure she was still there and she was as fine as she could be.

"Okay, guys, get her into the ambulance!" the lead EMT called.

"Wait! Wait! I'm going with her!" Puck yelled.

"Sir, you can only come if you're family. Otherwise you'll have to follow behind us. Are you her family?" the EMT asked.

"I'm…I'm the father of our child," Puck stated desperately. When it looked like the EMT wasn't going to let him come still, Puck rushed on, "And I'm her fiancé!"

The EMT looked at him skeptically, but reluctantly gave in. "Okay get in, but you'll have to stay out of the way." Puck nodded and quickly clambered into the truck after Quinn. Puck stood pressed up against the side of the truck, while the group of EMTs swarmed around Quinn's bed. All of a sudden it got very quiet in the vehicle. Puck heard nothing except the beep of Quinn's heart monitor and… "Quinn?" Puck choked out.

"Puck…c'mere," Quinn whispered faintly.

Puck rushed to her side and fell to his knees. "I'm here, Quinn. I'm here." Quinn made a movement to grab Puck's hand, but was too weak. Puck reached over and grabbed her hand between his two larger ones. "What is it, Quinn?" he asked gently.

"Puck…" Quinn fell into a fit of coughs. "love…you…" Quinn squeezed Puck's hand just enough for him to notice.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much," Puck said through his tears.

"Tell Beth…love her," Quinn forced out.

"No, no, no, you can tell her yourself. You're gonna make it through this. You have to stay with me. And when you're better we'll go see Beth together and you can tell her you love her yourself," Puck pleaded desperately. Quinn just shook her head as her eyes slowly started to drift shut. "No, no, no!" Baby, stay with me! Just stay awake! Quinn, please." But despite his pleas, Quinn's eyes slowly shut and he was gently moved to the side of the ambulance once again.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and Quinn was removed from the ambulance and rushed into the hospital with Puck running right by her side. He continued like this until they reached the restricted area and Puck was forced to stay behind as he watched the most important person in his life disappear behind closed doors. A young intern doctor placed a hand on his arm and told him to follow her. They arrived at a small waiting room with about 20 chairs. "You can wait here for the doctor. There's a payphone over there if you need to call anyone. IF you need anything or have any questions just press that button over there by the door and a nurse will be in," and with that she left.

Puck slowly sank down into a chair and cried the hardest he had since his father had left. Somewhere in the midst of his crying he recalled the intern's words to call come people. Reaching in his pocket, he searched for his phone. He dialed the first number that came to his mind. "Hello, Noah?" he heard on the other line.

"Ra…Rachel? It's, um, it's me Puck. I…I'm at the Lima hospital. I don't really know why I called you, but-"  
"Noah, are you okay! I'll be down there in a minute! I'll call the rest of the Glee club. They should all come down, since we are a team and all. We'll be down there in half an hour. Do you need anything? Have you called your mother? Have-"

"Berry, shut up!" Puck yelled. "I'm okay, but Quinn was hit by a car and she's…she's in really bad shape. Could you just like let Glee and Mr. Schue know? I need to call my mom now. So…bye." Without waiting for a response, he hung up. He quickly dialed his mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Oh, Puck! Honey! I was so worried! Please come home! I'm so sorry!" His mother cried.

"Momma?" Puck started to cry yet again.

"Puck, baby, what's wrong?"  
"Mom, I ran into Quinn today and we got into a fight…and…and she ran away and she was…she was hit by a car. I'm at the hospital and she's in surgery right now. Could you come down here, please? I figured since you're a nurse you would know better than me what's going on. And…I need my mom right now."

"Oh, baby, I'll be right there. I'll just drop Gabi off at your gramma's house and I'll be there. Okay? Just hold on."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, baby."

As soon as he hung up with his mom, he saw the intern come into the room followed closely by one Rachel Berry. "Oh, Noah," Rachel said with a sad look on her face. She immediately ran over and wrapped her small arms around Puck's larger frame. "It will be okay, Noah. Quinn's a fighter. It will be okay. I promise." Rachel reassured him as a fresh batch of tears rolled down his face.  
"Thanks, Rach. You're a really great friend, you know that?" A shy but pleased smile spread over Rachel's face. Puck still couldn't understand how he and Rachel had not only become friends, but best friends. But right here, right now, it didn't matter, The small young woman holding him as he cried meant almost as much as Quinn meant to him and he was so glad she was with him. Rachel led Puck over to sit in the chairs. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand, while running her thumb over his knuckles in a soothing manner.

Next to walk into the room was a whole group. Finn, Kurt, Baline and Mercedes all rushed into the room with worried looks on their faces. "How is she? Have you heard anything yet?" Kurt asked quickly.

Puck shook his head, "nothing yet. I haven't seen her since they took her back and I haven't heard anything about her." Puck felt the tears coming on again, but he couldn't being himself to care. Why would he care about his badass reputation, when the love of his life was currently fighting for her life?

"Hey, man. It'll be okay. She;s gonna be alright. She's got too much to live for to give up. It'll be alright, Puck," Finn comforted, while patting his childhood best friend's shoulder awkwardly. Though everything between to the two was fine now and their relationship was totally repaired, situations like this always made Finn feel awkward. After his little speech, Finn went to go sit across from Puck and took out his phone to text his long-term girlfriend to let her know what was going on and where he was. After he and Rachel had broken up last Christmas, Finn had started dating a sweet red-headed sophomore named Amy. The Glee club had immediately adopted her into their little family and she had quickly formed a close relationship with Quinn since they were already both on the cheerios.

While Finn was texting Amy, Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt each said a few encouraging words to Puck and went to sit next to Finn.

Blaine had transferred to McKinley not long after Kurt had transferred, much to Kurt's joy. They had been going strong since getting together before regionals and seemed to fall more and more in love each day. Right now they were sitting beside each other with Blaine's arms wrapped around both Mercedes' and Kurt's shoulders. Kurt and Mercedes were quietly crying into Blaine's shoulders and Blaine looked like he couldn't hold it together much longer either. Those three were practically inseparable. Even though everyone in the Glee club had begun getting along this year and everyone had become a very close knit family, there were still little cliques the Glee clubbers would gravitate to.

Arriving not long after Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine were Puck's mother and Mr. Schue. Esther immediately rushed over to her son and enveloped him in a hug. "Mom, you're smothering me," Puck's muffled voice could be heard.

"Oh sorry. Have you heard anything yet, baby?"

"No, not yet, Mom. Here, you might as well sit down. This could take a while," Puck said motioning to the seat beside him. Mr. Schuester had gone over and sat next to Finn after quickly patting Puck on his shoulder when he was released from his mother's embrace.

Just as Puck;s mother was sitting, Jesse and Amy walked in together and immediately rushed over to their respective girlfriend and boyfriend. Amy ran over to Finn, sat dwown in his lap, and buried her face in his next as she began to cry. Finn lovingly rubbed her back as he whispered soothing words to her.

Jesse ran over to Rachel and scooped her up into a tight hug. She hadn't allowed herself to lose it up until that moment, but in Jesse's arms she finally allowed herself to cry, last year during Nationals, Rachel had finally forgiven Jesse and admitted she still had feelings for him, but it had taken months and months of wooing for Jesse to finally get her back. They had been officially together for around 5 months and were sickeningly in love and they weren't afraid for the world to know either (much to most of the Glee club's chagrin).

Coming in right behind Jesse and Amy, Mike and Tina quietly went to sit beside Mercedes. Mike and Tina were probably the only couple who hadn't really had any drama in the past year. They were still together and were just as much in love as the summer they fell in love.

Not long after Mike and Tina, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Artie came in. Sam and Santana walked over to Puck hand in hand. After Santana got over Puck "dumping" her, they had become very close friends. They had come to an understanding and now were very much like brother and sister. Sam had gotten to be pretty good friends with the self-rpoclaimed badass. After he had started dating Santana, he began to spend more time with Puck and had formed a pretty close relationship with him. The fact that Sam and Santana were together still baffled most of the Glee club. They seemed extremely happy together and Santana was much less of a bitch since she started dating Sam. The only two people who actually understood their relationship were Quinn and Puck. Sam was like the mal version of Quinn and Santana was like the female version of Puck. So only Quinn and Puck could actually understand why Sam and Santana's relationship would work and why they loved each other.

Brittany and Artie were still going strong after all this time. The brief debacle involving Santana almost tore them apart, but they managed to get through it. Both Brittany and Santana had decided they really just wanted to be friends. Artie had continued his friendship with Puck and Brittany was…well still Brittany.

After everyone had arrived, Puck started with a realization. "Mom! Mrs. Fabray doesn't know yet! Someone needs to call her!"

"Oh my word! Okay I'll call her real quick. I'll be right back, baby." A few minutes later Esther returned. "She said she would be here as soon as she could, but I told her to wait and I would come pick her up. She is in no state to be driving. So I'm gonna be gone for a little bit, Text me if the doctor comes in. Okay?" Puck nodded and hugged his mother.

Not ten minutes after she left, a doctor came into the room. "Are you the family of Quinn Fabray?" he asked.

"Yes, all of us are," Puck said jumping out of his chair.


	7. Forgive

_Good __**gravy**__, I have not updated in a long time and I feel really bad. Between working, interning, finishing up school, helping with camps, going to camp, and just having a lack of inspiration, I kept putting this story off. I'm really really sorry. This chapter is a little longer than the other, so hopefully it will make up for the wait. I'll be gone this weekend, so I'll have lots of free time, so maybe there will be a new chapter up by Monday. *crosses fingers* __ Anyway, please enjoy and REVIEW!_

**Last Chapter: **_After everyone had arrived, Puck started with a realization. "Mom! Mrs. Fabray doesn't know yet! Someone needs to call her!"_

"_Oh my word! Okay, I'll call her real quick. I'll be right back, baby." A few minutes later Esther returned. "She said she would be here as soon as she could, but I told her to wait and I would come pick her up. She is in no state to be driving. So I'm gonna be gone for a little bit, Text me if the doctor comes in. Okay?" Puck nodded and hugged his mother._

_Not ten minutes after she left, a doctor came into the room. "Are you the family of Quinn Fabray?" he asked._

"_Yes, all of us are," Puck said jumping out of his chair._

The doctor looked at Puck skeptically before continuing. "Well Quinn had a punctured lung and some brain swelling. We repaired the lung, but right now we're waiting to see if her body will take to it again and use it. We tried to relieve some pressure on the brain to see if the swelling goes down. Right now we have Quinn on life support. There's a good chance she'll make it, but her body has to start using her lungs again and the brain swelling has to go down. If she doesn't start breathing on her own by tomorrow evening at the latest, her chances of her ever breathing on her own are very slim, which means her chances of survival drop very low as well. Do you have any questions?"

Puck simply remained silent, not sure if he could trust himself to speak. Luckily, Mr. Schue spoke up for him, "When can we see her?"

"Right now she's in the ICU. For now she can't have any visitors, but in about an hour her immediate family can visit. But _only_ her immediate family. If there aren't any more question, I'll come back when she can have visitors." The doctor looked around one more time at the group before leaving.

Puck sat down again and took his phone out to text his mother. When he was done, he slumped down in his chair and put his head in his hands. He felt a small hand begin rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's okay, Noah. She's made it through the worst of it. You heard the doctor, she has a good chance of making it. She'll be okay," Rachel reassured.

"Thanks, Rach. You guys can go home. You won't be able to see her anyway. You might as well get some sleep. It's really late and you have school tomorrow," Puck addressed the room full of the Glee members.

"But, Noah, what about you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm gonna stay here. They'll let me in to see Quinn. I already told them I was the father of our child and fiancé earlier so they would let me ride in the ambulance with her. Mr. Schue, could you please get me excused from school for at least tomorrow?"

"Of course, Puck. Just call me if you need anything okay?" Puck nodded. "Okay then. Do any of you kids need a ride home?" He asked. Mike and Tina stood up. "Alright. Anyone else?" When a chorus of "no"s had echoed through the room, Mr. Schue walked over to Puck and hugged him. "If you need _anything_ at _any_ time, call me. And when you get any news on Quinn or if there are any updates, call me or text me." After Puck muttered an agreement and a thanks, Mr. Schue moved aside for Mike and Tina to say their goodbyes. Mike and Tina each gave Puck a hug and then followed Mr. Schue out of the waiting room.

Finn, Amy, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes stood up next to leave. Blaine and Kurt each gave Puck a hug and told him to let them know when there was any news. Mercedes came up to Puck next and enveloped him in an almost bone crushing hug. "She'll be okay, white boy. And when she wakes up, you better not hurt her again or trust me, you will never be able to sire another child again. Hear me?" Puck nodded vigorously. "Good. G'night, Puck."

Amy, ever the quiet one, simply gave Puck a tight hug and a small, watery smile. After Amy had moved away, Finn looked at Puck with a goofy smile and opened up his arms. Puck gave a small laugh and hugged his best friend. "Don't worry about her, dude. She'll wake up if only to yell at you some more. And when she does tell her that her big brother loves her. 'Kay?" Finn said getting choked up. After the brief period where Quinn and Finn had dated their junior year, Quinn and Finn had become extremely protective of each other. They finally had given up trying to be a couple and had developed a sibling-like relationship. Oftentimes they would even refer to each other as their sibling. With one last lopsided smile at Puck, Finn left the room with Amy at his side and Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes following all with linked hands.

Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Artie were next to stand up to leave, having all driven together. Sam walked up to Puck and gave him a hug, then moved aside for Santana to talk to Puck. Santana wrapped her arms tight around Puck. All she said was "call me", but those two words meant so much to Puck, especially coming from Santana.

Next came Artie. "I'm here for ya if ya need me, dawg." Puck chuckled and leaned down to hug his friend.

Brittany came over and hugged Puck. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon, Puck. Maybe she's just really tired. My cat sleeps aaaaalllll the time." Brittany gasped. "Maybe Quinn is turning into a cat!" she whispered conspiratorially.

At this, Puck smiled sadly at the girl's naïveté. "Maybe, Brittany. Maybe."

When he turned to look at the remaining two people in the room, Rachel quickly spoke up. "I'm not leaving, Puck. Not until you go back to be with Quinn at least. There's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself."

"And if she's staying, so am I," Jesse chimed in.

"Thanks, guys." Puck knew arguing with the diva couple would be pointless, so he didn't even bother. "But you guys should go at least get yourselves something to eat, since you'll be here a bit longer. Go take a breather. I'll be fine while you're gone."

"As long as you're sure you'll be alright," Rachel replied. Puck rolled his eyes and practically shoved the two out of the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Esther came in helping a staggering Judy Fabray. "Here, Judy. Sit down right here and we'll get you some coffee, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Esther. When can I see Quinny?" Judy asked slurring just slightly.

"Soon, dear. In about an hour, you and Puck can go see her. Okay?" Esther replied

"No no. Just me. I don't want that boy who got my daughter drunk and pregnant anywhere near my little girl," Judy slurred angrily.

"I will have you know, Judy, that _boy_ is my _son_ and I will not have you around here talking about him like that. You hear?" Esther said angrily.

"I _will_ talk about him like that if I want to. That boy _ruined_ my daughter's life and broke up my marriage in the process!" Judy exclaimed growing angrier by the second.

"My _son_ did not ruin Quinn's life or your marriage. Quinn was just as much responsible for her pregnancy as he was, even she will admit that herself. As for your marriage, that was entirely your husband's fault and maybe even your fault as well. I am not gonna make judgments about something I don't know anything about, but I will tell you that your ruined marriage is _not_ my sons fault," Esther said calmly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Judy Fabray got up and slapped Esther on the cheek. "How _dare_ you say that my failed marriage is my fault. I did _nothing_ to deserve this," Judy cried furiously.

Before anything else could get out of hand, Puck quickly stood up and pushed his mother behind him. "Mrs. Fabray, you're drunk. You need to go home. You are in no condition to see Quinn. I'm gonna call you a cab and you can come back tomorrow provided you're sober. Okay?"

Judy simply pushed him out of the way and stormed from the room. Puck turned to his mother and said, "I'm gonna follow her to make sure she gets into a cab safely and the driver knows where he needs to take her. I'll be right back." Puck quietly followed Mrs. Fabray out to the door and made sure she got safely into the cab and on her way home before Puck returned back to the waiting room. "You alright, Mom?" He asked, inspecting Esther's slightly red cheek.

"I'm fine, dear. Do you know…" Esther started before hesitating. "Is she…well is she like that all the time?"

"You mean is she judgmental all the time, blaming her problems on others all the time, or drunk all the time?" Puck questioned.

"I mean, is she drunk all the time."

"As far as I know, yeah, pretty much. Quinn doesn't really say anything, but I know she's told at least Finn and Mercedes about her mother's compulsive drinking. And today when I found her she was crying because her mother was drunk and had said some horrible things to her. So I'm pretty sure she's drunk a lot of the time."

"I'm sorry, Noah, for earlier today. I didn't mean anything I said and I shouldn't have taken out my hurt and anger on you. I know you have a huge burden on you as man of the house and it's not fair to you. I really do appreciate it though. I don't know what your sister and I would do without you. Please don't forget that I love you and that we need you. I truly am sorry."

"It's alright, mom. I know it's hard for you between having dad abandon us and having to raise two children on your own, not to mention I'm not the easiest guy to deal with." Puck cracked a smile and so did his mother. "I know you didn't mean what you said. Today is a hard day for the both of us, so we gotta stick together and help each other through. I promise I'll always be there for you, if you promise to always be here for me. Deal?"

Esther smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Deal."

_REVIEW! _


	8. Please

_So this is shorter than normal, but I was so very happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter that I was excited to update for y'all. Also today is my birthday! :D I'm finally 16 . A review would make a great birthday gift, btw. ;) Anyway enjoy. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. Though like I said, today is my birthday, so maaaybbbeee… :P_

"Hey, Quinn. I know you can't really hear me right now, but I thought maybe if I talked to you you might wake up. Please wake up. I really need you to wake up. I need to apologize. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm such an ass and I know it. I'm sorry. How you've ever put up with me I have no idea. Look, Quinn, I'm just sorry, so please wake up so I can tell you. Please!" Puck pleaded.

After waiting for what seemed forever, the doctors had finally let him back to see Quinn. His mother hadn't been allowed back to see her, so Puck had sent her home with his mother promising to be back in the morning with a change of clothes and anything Puck would need. When Puck had arrived at Quinn's room, he had nearly passed out because of how _vulnerable_ Quinn looked. She was lying in the small hospital bed with hundreds of wires attached to her to keep track of her heart rate and brain functioning and such. Quinn's mouth and nose were covered with a breathing mask that was attached to the machine beside her bed that was currently keeping the girl alive. Needless to say, seeing the strong Quinn Fabray dependant on all these machines was extremely disconcerting and traumatic.

After pleading with Quinn to wake up, Puck collapsed into the chair beside Quinn's bed and laid his head on their intertwined hands. It wasn't long before Puck had fallen asleep and when he woke up the light was already shining through the hospital room window. The nurse was shaking him awake and telling him to go get himself some food. Puck simply shook his head claiming he wasn't hungry, when in all honesty he was starved, not having eaten since the small salad Rachel had brought him the night before. He quickly texted his mother, asking her to bring him something to eat when she dropped off his change of clothes. After texting her, Puck settled in for a long day and prayed to whoever would listen that Quinn would wake up before it was too late.

After Esther had dropped off Puck's supplies and breakfast (as well as some snacks for lunch and possibly dinner if he needed it), Puck took out his phone and texted Rachel.

_P: Hey, Rach. I just wanted to let you know that for now Quinn is stable, but she still hasn't woken up yet. Could you pass this along to the rest of Glee?_

_R: Of course, Noah. I'll be praying that she wakes up soon and I'll be praying for you as well. _

_P: Thanks, Rach. One more thing, could you get everyone to get whatever homework I may have and bring it to me tonight? Thanks._

_R: No problem, Noah. I will be over as soon as Glee ends. Finn says to stay strong, btw. We're in English class…aand here comes the teacher. G2g I'll see you tonight. Praying. _

Puck laughed and shook his head. Leave it to Rachel to get caught texting by the teacher. Hopefully she would understand though and Rachel wouldn't get in too much trouble. Suddenly Puck heard a moan beside him and whipped around to look at Quinn who was moving her hand ever so slightly. "Come on, Quinn! Wake up! I'm right here! Come on!" Quinn stirred just a bit more before stilling completely. Puck's heart leaped into his throat at first. But when he realized Quinn's heart was still beating he calmed and was fine, though he felt extremely hopeless. "Please, Quinn? I just want to hear you say my name again, even if it's just to yell at me. Please?" Puck sighed but smiled, thinking of the first time he had ever met the beautiful Quinn Fabray.

_So a little bit of a cliffie, but I promise I will update soon. Review for my birthday? Please? *hopeful smile*_


End file.
